1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for harvesting fruit and performing other operations on work objects having overhanging portions which interfere with the operation to be performed and more particularly to such an apparatus which is particularly well suited to the harvesting of grapes in a mass operation on a semi-automatic or fully automatic basis and which exposes the grapes for harvesting during passage through a work station while substantially precluding damage to the grapevines and to the harvested grapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art with respect to mechanical harvesting equipment is typified by the devices disclosed by the following patents:
______________________________________ 1,780,820 Hahn Nov. 4, 1930 2,516,473 McLendon July 25, 1950 2,571,865 Greedy et al. Oct. 16, 1951 2,893,194 Lamouria July 7, 1959 2,929,184 Lamouria March 22, 1960 3,328,944 Shepardson July 4, 1967 3,766,724 Paillou Oct. 23, 1973 3,783,595 Tolochko et al. Jan. 8, 1974 3,830,048 Ervin Aug. 20, 1974 3,848,399 Makeham Nov. 19, 1974 ______________________________________
The harvesting of fruit and particularly of grapes and the performance of other work operations on grapevines and other work objects present many impediments to mechanization. With respect to the harvesting of grapes, one of the primary obstacles is that the overhanging vine structures, or canes, and foliage of the grapevines tend to envelope the grape bunches and to isolate them from the exterior of the grapevine making the bunches difficult to reach for harvesting. Furthermore, the canes and foliage easily become entangled in mechanical equipment resulting in breakdown of the equipment and damage to the vines. Attempts have been made to train the grapevines so as to cause the canes to grow along trellises and to suspend the grape bunches beneath the trellises for purposes of mechanical harvesting. Insofar as the Applicants are aware, all such attempts have proved unsatisfactory.
The mechanical devices which have been developed for the harvesting of grapes are typified by the following patents:
______________________________________ 3,490,217 Olmo et al. Jan. 20, 1970 3,492,801 Olmo et al. Feb. 3, 1970 3,601,964 Fisher et al. Aug. 31, 1971 3,601,965 Kaessbohrer et al. Aug. 31, 1971 3,667,201 Claxton et al. June 6, 1972 ______________________________________
Such devices are characterized by the use of various contrivances which are operated to beat or strike the vines to harvest the grapes. These devices are capable of harvesting grapes, but the harvested grapes are damaged to such a degree that they are only acceptable for use in the making of wine. In many instances, even wineries refuse to accept the grapes so harvested because of the inferior quality wine resulting from grapes so harvested and their accompanying vines, leaves and other debris. Furthermore, such devices frequently damage the grapevines to such an extent that the results are unsatisfactory.
The particular difficulties inherent in the mechanization of grape harvesting and the performance of other work operations on grapevines have perpetuated the nearly total dependency of the industry on manual labor. Yet the advancing cost of such manual labor and the other problems attendant to the use of such work forces have made their use progressively impractical.
Therefore, it has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have an apparatus which is capable of performing work operations on grapevines and other such work objects which have overhanging portions which otherwise interfere with the work operation; which is particularly well suited to the mechanical harvesting of grapes on a semi-automatic or fully automatic basis; which is capable of harvesting grapes on a massive scale while reducing to an absolute minimum the damage to the vines and grapes; and which operates cleanly, efficiently and with a minimum labor force to achieve a fully reliable and economically feasible result.